


doll

by eloha



Series: devote embers [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Multi, Muteness, Name-Calling, Office Blow Jobs, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Suit Kink, Verbal Humiliation, but not rly, crawling, don't blink tho, for all of 5 seconds, neglect kink, prob not the way ur thinking, the tags for this will shame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Sabo zones out.This conversation is not meant for him, he is nothing but a piece of art gracing an office room. Too much work to be marveled in one sitting
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: devote embers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808875
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	doll

**Author's Note:**

> I am, once again, here projecting. I had immense fun writing this part of the series though, mainly because I'm a whore and I love suits and the idea of being gangbanged (although this isn't a gangbang, unfortunately, maybe one day I'll attempt one). Really this was supposed to be a lot of things, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. I loved writing from Sabo's POV tbh
> 
> Also???? The pairings in this???? Oh they brought me JOY, but once again I hope you all like it <3 and sorry for any typos :3

Sabo loves it. 

The attention- the lack thereof. That prickling under his skin, the _feeling_ of all those _eyes_. 

He remains quiet, a perfect picture of obedience. Showing the men around him the gift of his submission, what Marco and Ace have filled him with. Sabo keeps his eyes pinned to that ceiling, conversation drolling on, if he closed them it would be as if he never even existed. His palms upturned; he’s reminded much of poem that went along the lines of something like this. 

_I only wanted to lie with my hands turned up and be utterly empty_. 

Such a fitting line for this moment. It is freeing. It’s so big it dazes him. 

The gaudy laughter is his only familiar. It catches onto his skin like a little smiling hook. Sabo has always loved that laugh even if it wasn’t _theirs_. It was just on the side of haughty, loud enough to capture your attention and _keep_ it. 

“What do you think he’s thinking of?” 

Shanks giving him the first acknowledgment. 

“Who cares.” Sabo shivers at Marco’s disdain, a clear dismissal for the subject at hand. 

His toes curl under him, back arching against marbled floors, cold and lifeless it is but Sabo has never felt more alive. He wants to turn his head, see those peering eyes. 

“He’s been good enough,” Ace inquires, the saint he is, giving him reprieve, “haven’t you Sabo? You’ve been a good boy so far.” 

Sabo sucks in his bottom lip. 

_Don’t speak_. 

There’s barbed wire in Ace’s words that Sabo doesn’t even dare to go against. He keeps his form unbothered, not a trace of him going against their orders, because then they really would leave him like this- stark naked, bounded only by his imagination to Marco’s office floor. 

“You’ve trained him well.” Is Doflamingo’s praise, it lights Sabo up, makes butterfly tips tickle his stomach. 

“He’s easy, it wasn’t hard at all.” 

God Sabo _loves_ Marco like this, all hard edges and lack of soft words. It makes him want more. 

“Is that so?” 

_Law_. 

They hadn’t told him _he_ would be here. He’s aware of his dick twitching at the man’s inquisition, baritone laced heavy with lust. Sabo wants to see him, gaze at that nonchalant look and devilish smirk. Ace and Marco are devils in disguise for not making him aware of Law’s presence. 

“Wanna see?” _Eager_. Ace is eager to show him off, his voice practically dripping in excitement. 

Law hums, a brush off, as if he really could care less about whatever it is his two lovers would have him do. They must have told Law beforehand, of course they did, how _needy_ it makes Sabo when he’s neglected, when they act as if they don’t give a fuck about what Sabo wants. Then again that’s just Law’s demeanor, it’s what he has always found attractive and why they’re exploiting it now. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Sabo jumps at the command, sucks in two sharp breaths and then he’s on his knees, head down because he can’t look at them- _all_ of them. 

“Spread.” 

Sabo spreads until he’s aching, muscles stretching, nails digging into his thighs to fuel the burn. 

“A beauty.” Accolades from Shanks are akin to horses being evaluated. Quick and to the point, nothing else around it except a teasing demeanor. Sabo could moan at it. 

“Pick your head up.” Ace doesn’t revel in Shanks’ praise like he does, he brushes it off with a demand and Sabo is raising his head up slowly. 

His tongue feels lodged in his mouth, neck stiff at the prospect of what’s lying before him. He wants to shuffle his knees together, stroke his dick, feel heavy members thick and salivating on his tongue fighting for space in his mouth. When Sabo looks up it’s to reflective glasses, crimson hair, he ignores the tattoos, brings his eyes to a blonde and freckles. 

Marco and Ace watch him with all the intensity of an eagle homing in on land, panther sinking nails into fur. Predator to prey and Sabo wouldn’t budge an inch if they were to attack. 

“Anyways,” Marco glances away, adoration in his eyes, but indifference in his tone much like the look that’s forming in Ace’s smirk, “like I was saying. I just don’t see how it’s profitable, the sales are plummeting because of it-” 

Sabo zones out. 

This conversation is not meant for him, he is nothing but a piece of art gracing an office room. Marble plastered on a pedestal. Too much work to be marveled in one sitting, he is neglected at first, but the prize comes afterwards, he can taste it on his tongue. 

His knees are digging into this alabaster floor, groveling, watching the men speak animatedly without giving him a second thought. His eyes focus in on Doflamingo’s smile, _wicked_ even while talking about business. Shanks rolls his eyes, mouth turned down in a frown that makes Ace look _delighted_. Marco is huffing on, no doubt lashing out perfectly devised quotas and percentages, whatever the hell it is he talks about during these moments. 

Sabo doesn’t even dare look, but those golden eyes are calling him, beckoning Sabo to just turn and _look_. Sabo is nothing but a slave for it, he flicks his eyes as easily as the wind brushes against the blossoms, black to gold. Law smirks. That same one that haunts him every time he comes to this place to seduce Marco or Ace, sometimes both when he’s feeling especially dangerous. 

Law watches him intently, still immersed in the conversation though, that’s obvious. Sabo traces the stubble on his skin, down to the tie firm around his neck; he wishes that were him, to have those inked up fingers grasping at his neck. His hips roll involuntarily, giving over to that heat pooling in his gut and he turns before he can give himself another taste. 

Sabo’s continuously darting, chasing each trim of suit coat, every widening of the eyes, hands rolling shirt sleeves up, loosening ties, exposing more and more skin. He feels like he’s going insane with none of them paying attention to _him_ , they could have had this talk any other time, as important as it seems, yet they chose to have it _now_. 

But then Ace is walking up to him. 

Ace in all his glory, pinstriped suit and dark eyes, gleaming smile. 

“You want something doll?’ 

And then suddenly every head is turned, eyes zoning in on him. 

“You can speak.” And with that approval Sabo licks his lips, keen on telling them _exactly_ what he wants. 

“I _want_ -” Sabo’s voice cracks, the laughter drowning out the sound of him clearing his throat, his face burning in humiliation but that doesn’t stop him, “my mouth, want you in my mouth.” 

Ace coos, warm palm running down his cheek before slapping him lightly, threads of arousal shoot through Sabo’s veins. 

“Open up.” 

Sabo’s jaw drops, tongue lolling out, and Ace takes his time. 

He’s aware of the eyes, the all too knowing looks placed upon him. Sabo is a slut for it, finds no shame in keeping his mouth on display while Ace slowly unbuckles his belt, the zipper comes next, Sabo doesn’t have the right to see all of him in the flesh. Ace pulls his cock out through the opening, stroking it in a teasing manner, one that gets Sabo shuffling forward the tiniest bit on his knees, salivating. 

It’s beautiful, the theatrics of it, hard member large enough that Sabo can feel it in his gut already, taste the saltiness of his come down his throat. Sabo is pleading up with his eyes and Ace takes pity on him, always has when he’s _desperate_ like this. Ace slides in with no hesitance. Sabo damn near sobbing at the tip already spilling precum. 

“Is he always like this?” Shanks wonders out loud. 

Doflamingo’s laugh is crude, makes Sabo dig his nails into his thighs harsher, lap at the cock that’s sitting on his tongue, “I bet he is, look at him, he has no shame.” 

Sabo doesn’t hear the retort, if there is one, he keeps his eyes on Ace’s. The promise of _more_ curled in the edges of his smile, and then he’s walking backwards. Sabo, the greedy little thing he is, falls to his hands, chasing the tip on his tongue, crawling while Ace goes. He wants to whimper, grab hold of Ace’s thighs and make him stop. 

“Stop teasing him Ace.” Marco suddenly sounds closer, not in view yet but Ace is still walking. 

If he’s being fairly honest with himself, Sabo _loves_ to crawl for them. The perfect picture he makes for his two lovers when they walk into their home, briefcases in hand, suits a little bit mussed up after such a long day. The look they get in their eyes as they see him crawling for them, asserting dominance with a simple gaze. They’re never nice during those moments and that is why Sabo does it as often as he can get away with it. 

Ace tilts his head to the side, threads his fingers in Sabo’s hair when he stops, pulling his head back. Sabo does whimper this time, the heaviness on his tongue no longer there, he feels utterly empty. 

“You know how much he loves crawling babe,” Ace replies lightly, crouching down but still pulling Sabo’s hair as he goes. 

Sabo’s fingers scratch against the floor, throat bobbing and eyes watering. Ace kisses his jaw, peppers his way to his mouth and Sabo’s toes curl when his tongue touches his own, licking in deeply before pulling away too soon. Ace lets go of his hair only to grasp his chin, looking at the tears gathering up in Sabo’s eyes. 

His mouth waters at the dark glint, blurred vision but he can see Ace puckering up his lips, pulling Sabo’s head back again as he towers over him. The line drawing out of his mouth makes him crack, the only shift in his demeanor since the scene started. When Ace’s spit touches Sabo’s tongue he moans, body shaking, hungrily closing his mouth to swallow the gift he’s been given. 

“Fucking disgusting.” Marco grates, but he doesn’t mean that, he can hear the huskiness in his tone and Sabo wants to tell him to come join. Wants both his lover's hands in his hair, tugging, spitting, _using_ him. 

“He is a dirty little _slut_ isn’t he.” Ace looks proud, drops his hand but Sabo remains looking up at him. 

“A shame you’ve kept him all to yourselves.” 

_So far_. 

The implications of Doflamingo’s statement heavy in the air. 

The slight shift. Ace’s eyes glitter at that- _enthused_ and it makes Sabo want to be of use. 

Sabo hears the familiar roll of a chair and then Marco is standing in front of him, navy blue suit on, he’s always _loved_ that fucking suit. It fits him just right; moves the way he wants it to. It’s not like the all black attire, or the one with subtle polka dots, this one glows on his skin, shows you that he owns the world and we’re all merely his puppets to play with. 

“Oh, we’re willing to share.” Marco’s all, _oh you want to play with my toy, here, you can have it_. It shouldn’t make Sabo as hot as he is, but his body is thrumming for it. 

“That so?” Law sounds, dare he say, elated. 

Marco and Ace share matching grins and Sabo wishes they would move out of the way so he can see _just_ how intense all the men are looking. They don’t, of course, because why would they reward him when he’s done nothing. So, on his knees he stays, hands splayed on the floor, looking up at them with doe eyes. 

“Sure,” Ace quips, eyeing the arch in Sabo’s spine with a stroke to his cock. 

Sabo thinks he’s going to get a tease, a slap to his tongue, but then Ace is actually pushing in, rolling his hips smoothly. Just the way Sabo fucking _loves_. Ace fills him up, eyes hooded as he watches his cock disappear in Sabo’s mouth. And oh, Sabo is so glad to be of use, to have witnessed that gaze change all because he’s a pliant, good little doll. 

Ace’s groan shoots thrills through his body, relaxing his throat when he feels that bulbous tip reach, hips pushing, eyes alight. Sabo swallows around him, glad they trained him so well in throatfucking now that there’s an audience. And Ace just stays there, fat cock lodged inside of him. Marco kicks his knees apart more, a surprise jolt making him gag, tears springing to his eyes. Ace’s grin turns feral, pushes in deeper, eyelashes fluttering at Sabo desperately trying to gain air. 

“How long do you think he’ll last?” Marco muses, loosening his tie. 

Sabo’s throat works around the member, enraptured in watching him pop open that button but Ace drives forward. Sabo lurches, head hanging when Ace moves back, coughing up spit and greedily sucking down air. The tears have spilled, cheeks red, he’s aware of the state of his face when he’s pulled back up by his hair. 

Two devils keen on ruining him, staring down with clear disapproval and it’s easier to hide behind the tears now. 

“Open.” Marco barks, hand on Ace’s cock feeding it to him when Sabo does as he’s told, “you’ll take him all this time.” 

It’s both a threat and a promise. Marco keeps his hand on the back of Sabo’s neck, intently watching Ace’s cock. Sabo relaxes, lets the length of Ace flow into him. 

“Wish this was _them_ , don’t you?” Marco waits until Ace is sheathed completely inside of Sabo to ask that, fucking demon. The hand in his hair tightens and it’s clear he wants an answer, “want all of them in your mouth like this?” 

Sabo moans, relishing in the shiver it gives Ace, and he nods as best as he can. Marco laughs, “of course you do, fucking slut, go on to them then.” 

He can’t move though, as bad as he wants to, Ace walks forward, cock twitching in his throat and he’s pulling back just enough for Sabo to breathe before thrusting back in. 

“Don’t you think you should make me cum first?” 

Ace holds Sabo’s head in place, bent on making himself orgasm in record time with the way he’s meticulously using Sabo. He feels defiled, drooling all over himself, then he’s going to be tossed like a pack of meat to the other men in the room. Fuck Sabo wants it so badly. He licks around what he can, coaxing the orgasm out of Ace, waiting for that warm saltiness to fill up his mouth. 

“So perfect baby,” Ace praises, shoving once, a stutter, then he’s holding Sabo flat against him, his nose pressed against fabric and Ace is coming down his throat. Sabo rolls his eyes up, watches Ace bite his lip, looking down at him so heatedly. He could come just like this, nothing but a cock in his throat, shooting hot ropes of semen, it’s intoxicating. 

When Ace pulls out, he wipes Sabo’s mouth lovingly, and then he’s moving away. The gazes are what he sees first, singed with arousal only by listening to Sabo get his face fucked, the second thing he notices are the cocks. Each one a different length, girth, and Sabo fucking wants them. 

Maybe it says a lot about him, Sabo thinks, how he easily crawls, closer to the men eyeing each dick with newfound wonder. Maybe it says a lot about him that he’s doing this in front of his boyfriends, the men he loves, the ones he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Yet he goes so easily, doesn’t need to be pushed or hesitate because Sabo knows what he wants, and Marco and Ace, his loving boyfriends, are giving it to him on a silver fucking platter. 

Men of equal statures placed around him in a circle. He can smell their power, see the color of it in the tips of their fingers. 

Sabo crawls to Shanks first because he likes to _praise_ , is always dotting on Sabo anytime he sees him. He needs that type of attention after being neglected for so long and he knows he can fulfill that in him. 

Shanks smiles when Sabo settles in front of him, calloused thumb already on his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. The touch is soft, a pad sweeping on the wet appendage, adoration in his gaze. Shanks doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to when he slides his thumb out, smearing the spit along his cheek. Sabo leans forward, giving kitten licks to the head of Shanks’ cock, lapping up the salty liquid. 

A hand falls into his hair, stroking, petting him, and Sabo drinks down more of him. Shanks is bigger than Ace, but not as girthy, he doesn’t fill his mouth quite like him, but that’s what he loves. The taste is different, the ridges lining his cock are also and he _loves_ it. 

The feeling is taboo to Sabo, but he’s so eager for it. Bobbing his head up and down on Shanks’ cock, heat pooling in his stomach when his thumb lands next to his lips, sliding through the mess, feeling himself plunge in and out of Sabo’s mouth. 

“Just like that.” Shanks urges, head falling back, the line of his throat exposed in a way that has Sabo recklessly swallowing just to see it bob. “ _Fuck_.” 

Sabo always knew Shanks would sound good like this, husky voice on the verge of tumbling over the edge. Pressing Sabo’s head down urgently, flicking his hips up to sink deeper into his mouth. He’s swelling up inside of him, so he licks the thick vein on the underside of his cock, slides his tongue sloppily over the tip, kissing it wetly. 

“ _Oh Sabo_.” 

Sabo moans at the sound of his name on another man's tongue, spurred on only by that voice to drop down and take as much as he can. Shanks holds him in place when he comes, makes sure he gets every last drop, and Sabo milks him for it, tightening his throat, relaxing, _loving_ the taste of Shanks. 

Sabo pulls back on his own, throat scratchy, but the look Shanks is giving him makes it so fucking worth it. 

“Thank you.” Because he’s a _good boy_ , wants Marco and Ace to know that he’s not only thanking Shanks, but _them_ also. 

Shanks smiles, a tiny lift of his lips and he’s wiping the spit from his chin, “anytime babe.” 

The look in his eyes says he means it, Sabo kisses the pad of his thumb lightly, smirking as he pulls away. 

Ace is right there when he turns, a hand already in his hair, he pulls hard enough to garner a yelp out of Sabo, rising on his knees to follow the sweet pain. Ace smashes his lips to the blondes in a searing kiss, licking into his mouth wildly. Sabo moans against him and he eats it up, swallows it down, pulls Sabo’s hair harsher until tears spring to his eyes and then the kiss is over just as quickly. 

A string of spit connecting them, and Ace looks like he wants to bend Sabo over and fuck him with all these men watching. It wouldn’t be hard, given the lack of his clothes, the preparations beforehand. He’s not though, and Sabo knows that, so when Ace straightens Sabo doesn’t follow. He does glance passed him, sees the look Marco is giving him, but when his eyes meet Sabo’s he glances back at the papers on his desk with a smile. 

“Why don’t you go on to Law.” Ace says thoughtfully, leaning back in the chair, spreading his legs wide. 

Law. 

Law who is on the other side of the table. Doflamingo would be easier, and Sabo is enticed by that curl of his lips, the size of his cock in his hand. Ace wasn’t asking Sabo though. Sabo is attentive of the stares when he slides forward, palms rubbing, knees aching. He can _feel_ them gazing at his ass, probably looking at how hard he is, leaking and red. 

The tips of Law’s shoes come into view and Sabo wants to fall forward and kiss them, run his palms up his legs to see if they feel as endless as they look. Sabo maps out the picture of them in his mind, wondering if he has tattoos there also, is it just on those pretty fingers and his chest, his forearms. When Sabo finally meets Law’s gaze, he has that familiar smirk, only one of the men who doesn’t have his cock jutting out and Sabo wonders if he did that on purpose. 

“Hey there doll.” Law drawls, legs shifting, Sabo twitches. 

“You can speak.” Marco’s permission, Sabo’s tongue is heavy in his mouth though, throat dry, he can do nothing more than sit back on his knees and look up at Law. 

He’s not that much bigger than him, but the way he carries himself, the air around him, it’s like he’s otherworldly. Sabo is in the right place, he thinks, on his knees before him, he almost wants to apologize for intaking the same air as him. 

“Can’t speak?” There’s a teasing lilt that Sabo wants to taste. Law raises an eyebrow. Disappointment in not hearing him speak? Sabo wants to know what that look in his eyes means. 

“Come here.” Law’s tone is sharper now, the edge of a knife sinking in and Sabo jumps forward at the command, knees wobbling but Law tugs and settles him on his leg. 

Muscle shifts underneath him, slacks softer than what they look but that’s no surprise. Law is perfectly put together here in front of him, nothing out of order except for that look in his eyes. Sabo can’t relate, he’s practically falling apart sitting here placed on top of Law’s thigh. The friction of the pants rubs against Sabo fucking perfectly, he shivers in delight, relishing in the way Law’s eyes light up. 

“Show him how you dance baby.” Marco hums. 

“Yes sir.” Sabo sighs, brings his hand up to Law’s shoulders, planting his feet firmly on the ground to roll his hips. 

Sabo thinks, not for the first time, that these men are the reason he is the way he is. They give him so much, ask for so little- only love, trust and submission. _Respect_. It’s why he’s so greedy, almost bratty when he doesn’t get his way. And this. Oh, this is no different. This is Sabo’s guilty pleasure- rutting up against a man who unknowingly (or knowingly) teases him in front of his lovers. 

It’s delicious. The rough friction, the heated gaze, it has those smooth rolls grinding into something bold, digging nails into fabric. Law leans back, hands coming up lightly on Sabo’s waist, fingers flexing against slick skin. Sabo grinds, moaning loudly, eyelashes fluttering when Law _digs_ his nails in. 

“You’re being so fucking loud.” Ace gripes, unamused, but Sabo is feeling too good. 

Shanks laughs, pleased, for what Sabo doesn’t know, but he continues to keep his eyes on Law’s while he takes his own pleasure. It should be humiliating, but the flush on his face is from exertion, those inked up fingers marking up his skin, firm muscle beneath him. 

“I’m sure Sabo would rather suck you off,” Marco says conversationally, closer, he must have finally moved from the desk. 

“Can’t give him everything he wants.” Law says all nonchalant. Something wicked for Law to assume. 

A body is pressed against his back, halting his movements and Sabo whimpers at the heat slowly fading away from him. A hand, unfamiliar, wrapping around his throat to pull his head back. And then he sees his own reflection, red-faced and desperate. Doflamingo’s palm slides up his throat, back down, he swallows thickly. 

“I’ll give him whatever he wants.” 

“ _Please_.” 

Doflamingo’s grin is feral as he angles his head, shifts from behind to his side, red suit staring back at him. Fuck he’s goddamn breathtaking. Sabo licks his lips at the cock now placed in front of him. Long and thick, beautiful. It looks better like this, when he knows he’s about to have it down his throat. Doflamingo grabs the base and smears precum on Sabo’s lips and he dashes his tongue across it. Salty and a little bitter but it has him rolling his hips again, opening his mouth wider for more. 

“Good boy.” Doflamingo hums, _pleased_. 

Sabo finds great pleasure in pleasing a man like _him_. He remembers the stories he’s heard from his boyfriends, a pompous bastard, they called him once, but when Sabo set his eyes on him, he _knew_ what this man was capable of. 

Doflamingo is neither soft nor sweet, he holds the back of Sabo’s neck and drives into his mouth in one smooth stroke. And then he _takes_. Using Sabo’s mouth in such a vulgar way that his face actually does flame up in embarrassment. Loud squelches echo around the room, his hands scrambling to hold onto something which just so happens to be Law. All the while Doflamingo stares down at him with a wide smile, willing to see how far he can push the blonde. 

“He can take more.” Ace supplies, as if he’s heard his thoughts. 

“Of course, he can.” 

Sabo hates that Doflamingo’s not breathless, towering above him, maneuvering Sabo the way he wants. Has his cock pushing up against his cheek, awkwardly hitting the roof of his mouth before shifting and sliding in his throat. He’s fucking rude with it; smile mean when he pulls out and slaps his cock on Sabo’s tongue and Sabo is a mess. His chin slathered with drool, tears clinging to his lashes, but the taste of Doflamingo is exquisite. 

“How sloppy,” Doflamingo tsks, fingers threaded in Sabo’s hair to fuck back into his mouth. 

Sabo chokes, unprepared for the tip hitting the back of his throat, gagging around him, but Doflamingo pushes harder. He can feel him everywhere, as if his hands were on his body, back arching and neck aching. Doflamingo pulls out long enough for him to get air before pushing Sabo’s face into the blonde hairs. 

He smells musky, the scent of a _man_ so fucking heady that Sabo knows his cock is leaking. Makes him scratch at Law’s coat when Doflamingo rolls his hips, reaching new angles. His throat constricts, eyes burning when Doflamingo doesn’t pull back but _pushes_ , already so fucking deep. Tears leak out of his eyes and it’s hard, god it’s so fucking hard to breathe. 

That bone satiating numbness slowly trickling into his veins. Sabo shakes when Doflamingo pulls, yanks Sabo’s head back so that he’s staring right at his own reflection. 

“Good?” 

Magnificent. 

Fucking riveting. 

Sabo can’t fucking speak though, words lost on him, so he just nods as best as he can, wanting _more_. 

“Where did you two find a thing like this.” 

And Sabo thinks that’s the best compliment he’s ever received even if it’s not aimed at him, but at the men who rule over him. Who have orchestrated this depraved little scene just for him. 

“I wonder.” Marco mulls it over the same time Doflamingo fills Sabo up again. 

He welcomes the push this time, the feeling of Doflamingo’s fingers flexing in his hair, the cock breeching his throat. What he doesn’t foresee though, is Doflamingo pausing, head being pulled back so he’s looking up at him, sliding further into his throat. Sabo relaxes for him, finds it grounding he can see himself like this. Perched on Law who lets him hump against him when he feels the need, to claw at that expensive suit. 

“More?” Who knew Doflamingo was so giving. 

Sabo hums his answer, feeling the fingers of his other hand wipe at the slobber, trailing it down his Adams apple. And then his hand is up, thumb and forefinger _pinching_ his nose and Sabo jerks on top of Law- who must find this entertaining because his hands clamp down on his waist, holding him in place. 

“What a sight he is.” Law marvels. 

Sabo is thrumming, nothing more than a vessel and Doflamingo just pins tighter, pulls back to drive forward again and again. 

“Give him more.” Shanks murmurs, so fucking close, but Sabo can’t move, can hardly even breathe before Doflamingo unlatches his fingers, pulling back so Sabo can get air. Not enough. 

The taste of oxygen only a tease to him when Doflamingo goes right back to it. He feels unnaturally light, pinned between the earth and heaven, situated between five men, cock lodged in his throat fingers holding him down. His dick twitches, swelling up against Law when Doflamingo bobs his head against him. 

It all feels like too much, the constant push and pull, waves lapping away at the ocean. Sabo might be drowning, flying, the taste of freedom Doflamingo brings. His cock on the edge of his lips, staining Sabo with precum, wrenching him out of Law’s lap and onto the ground. 

Sabo sticks his tongue out when Doflamingo starts jerking himself off, Marco crowds up next to him, hand on his cock, thumb brushing over the tip and then he’s spilling on Sabo’s face. Doflamingo follows him, closing his eyes as he feels semen wet and hot splattering on his face, his tongue. It’s a heady concoction for someone like Sabo, he swallows down every drop. 

“Nasty bitch.” Marco gasps, voice strained, and it makes Sabo smile, cracking his eyes open to see Marco’s shinning at him. 

“Yeah,” Sabo agrees, can’t say much else. Doflamingo’s laugh is boisterous, fading as he walks away. 

Marco sweeps his fingers through the mess on his cheek- _Doflamingo’s_ , running it across his lips. Sabo opens, cleans the digits off and Marco’s palm flattens, eyes dark when he rubs the cum on his face. Smearing and sculpting, molding Sabo into the perfect little cum rag. He almost finds it romantic. Especially so when he leans down and peppers kisses on his cheeks, forehead, the tip of his nose. 

“So pretty doll, do you want to cum now?” Marco asks softly. 

Sabo nods hurriedly, it wouldn’t take much to set him off and they know that. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Such a good boy, _stunning_.” 

Sabo lets himself be guided back onto the floor, the same position that started it, but now hands are on him. Different sets and feels, five pair of eyes quickly closing in on him. Sabo feels lavished, welcomes the fingers on his nipples, twisting and tugging. His eyes fall shut, back arching off the floor when a mouth seals around his cock, slurping lewdly. 

“Open your eyes doll, _look_.” 

Sabo is steered by Shanks’ smooth voice, a gentle caress over his body. His eyes open to burning hair and a wide smile, his fingers stroking his matted hair back. 

“Beautiful.” Shanks’ lips spell out. 

The mouth on his cock grows feverish, tongue sliding through the slit, hands fondling his balls. The high-pitched moan has him shivering, darting his eyes down to see Law- out of all the people _Law_ is sucking him off. Ace’s hand working between his legs. Ace chuckles when he sees Sabo’s gaze, hand moving faster, Law bobs desperately as if he _needs_ it. 

“Go on and cum for us baby.” Ace croons. 

And that’s all it takes to set him off. 

Law swallows around him, taking him in at the root. His orgasm washes over him with all the force of rough winds and sloshing springs, a cry from the depths of him. Those hands never stop touching him, milking more, _taking_ more out of Sabo. The tendrils of oversensitivity taking over when a palm flattens him to the ground, Law’s mouth replaced with a hand avidly stroking him. 

“ _Oh please_.” Sabo wails, tries to pull away but all of the hands grow firmer and he sobs, tears spilling and his hands scrambling on the floor. 

“Mar, Ace- _please_.” 

Familiar lips touch his own, nipping at them. He looks up at Marco pleadingly, Ace twisting and pulling at his already spent cock. 

“One more baby,” Marco consoles, gently pressing his lips to the side of Sabo’s mouth, “come for us one more time. You can do that right?” 

Fuck he looks so handsome, still so fucking put together. Sabo hates him for it, loves them for it, knows that if he couldn’t take it, they wouldn’t do it. And it’s been so long since they’ve pushed him, tested out those boundaries. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Good boy,” the praise is instant. 

Surrounded only by the two men he loves now. Ace stops jerking him to lean forward also, gracing Sabo with a searing kiss, and pulling back to look at him with so much fucking love he wonders how he got so damn lucky. 

“He’s always such a good baby for us.” Ace tells Marco, stroking his cock again, he looks up at Marco and they share a kiss. 

“Our baby boy.” 

Sabo is _glowing_ , flushing at the praise. 

“So pretty when he’s crying for us.” Marco licks at a tear, Ace strokes faster, twisting and tugging. 

“When he’s about to _cum_.” 

A subtle command that has Sabo’s back bowing, mouth hanging open on a silent scream. His orgasm washes over him quicker this time, a lash to his skin, every single ounce of energy feels as if it’s been drained out of him. It feels like it doesn’t stop, one being dragged into the next universe, up becoming down. He’s only grounded because of his lovers. 

Even opening his eyes takes time, shivering against marble with aftershocks, but when he does, he’s greeted with two familiar pair of eyes. Both men smiling down at him fondly, Sabo smiles also, dazed and fucked out. So thoroughly used he knows he won’t talk properly for a few days. No doubt Ace and Marco are going to make good use of that feat. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up baby.” Marco says, and Ace sweeps him up, dirtying up his suit but he doesn’t care about that. 

He’s only aware they’re alone when they walk past the couch, the desk, no more laughter or conversations. 

“Where’d they go?” Sabo mumbles. 

“They left.” Ace answers simply and Sabo frowns a little. 

“Wanted to give them a goodbye kiss, did you?” Ace teases and Sabo pushes him playfully. 

“Law had a message for you,” Marco says, leaning against the doorframe when Sabo is set down on the bench in their bathroom. 

When Law was able to give Marco a message during all of that, Sabo has no idea, but he quirks an eyebrow. 

“ _Do a better job at dancing next time_.” Marco smirks. 

That fucking bastard. 

Sabo laughs loudly, head thrown back, can hear Ace chuckling also, and that’s all Sabo needs to know. 

_Next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> *peaks head around the corner* so did you guys like it? I've currently been obsessed with Sabo/Law so I had to throw that pairing in this. Everything was discussed beforehand, aside from the inclusion of Law. I thought that surprising element would add a flare to Sabo since he's so enamored with him. 
> 
> The little poem reciting at the beginning is from 'Tulips' by Sylvia Plath, an amazing poet whom I adore.
> 
> And, as always, come talk to me on [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
